The Ultimate Dare
by One-Heart-Two-Loves
Summary: Edward and Bella are challenged to pretend to be a couple and get the school attention but its not hard for them to pretend, considering they are attracted to each other but neither of them are bold enough to express it. Will they fall in love and be together forever or Remain friends and laugh at the dare?


**The Ultimate Dare**:

(Bella x Edward)

The blazing fire from the wood warmed their bodies as they all gathered around it. Small giggles filled the circle they were all in as the guys cracked jokes.

"Hmm. Yo mama so fat, the word ton isn't in the dictionary, she is."

The bulky curly hair man said. He chuckled to himself as the others fell over laughing. He sat plainly on a log like the rest of them before falling backwards, booming with laughter.

"Okay, okay. I got one." Says the blonde man, "Ya' mother is so—"

"Dude," The curly-haired man interrupted with a shake of the head, "If you going to say a 'yo mama' joke then don't so " He tried mocking the blonde's man accent, "Ya' mother,' that sounds so stupid."

"What sounds stupid is everything that comes out your mouth." The blonde guy growled.

"Hey now!" The blonde woman said with a sly smirk.

"Sorry Rosalie," The blonde guy said with a smile.

Rosalie nodded with a slight giggle.

"So baby, you think this jerk is funny?" The curly haired man pouted with a questioning look.

"Emmett," She smiled and pulled him back on the log, "You know I love your jokes more than only one else."

"Tsk. You know you love Jasper's jokes." Said the pixie girl sitting next to the blonde haired man.

"Thanks Alice," He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Will we continue with the jokes or…?" A sophisticated voice assaulted the conversation.

"Oh shut up Edward," Jasper snarled playfully.

Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Okay you guys are boring!" Alice yelled. "So us ladies will go get in the water."

Alice and Rosalie stood up and headed for the water but abruptly stop. They glanced back at Edward and then to the girl beside him.

"Bella! Are you coming or what!?" Alice shouted with a smile.

Edward nudged the brunette beside him, telling her to go on. Bella shook her head no and looked back down at the book in her lap.

"Bella, go have fun." Edward urged.

"No thanks, I'd rather be here with _you_….guys." She quickly added.

Edward smiled and turned to tune into Emmett and Jasper's conversation.

"Jazz, yo mama so dumb I told her Christmas was around the corner she went and looked."

"Nah, Em yo mama so dumb the bartender said 'drinks on the house' and she went and got a ladder."

"No way, Jazz yo mama so fat that when she goes home her stomach gets there first."

"Emmett," Jasper said looking serious, "Yo mama…is so fat…that when she walked by whales they sing 'we are a family'."

Emmett growled at Jasper, knowing he'd lost the 'yo mama' battle. Edward threw his head back with laughter and Bella giggled at him.

"Maine…see—that—aye—I won, Jazz, just know I won." Emmett stammered.

"Nah, I'm the king of the jokes."

Suddenly, Alice and Rosalie came rushing back to the fire.

"Hey guy!" Alice chirped, "Let's play The Ultimate Dare!"

"Yea, ya'll wanna play?" Rosalie asked.

"Hell yea!" Emmett shouted.

"Sure," Jasper said.

"Sure I will, how about you Bella?"

They all looked at Bella causing her to blush and look away.

"I'll just um…"

"Please," She heard Edward say.

"Yea, sure." Bella said, rolling her eyes to herself.

"Yes! So who starts? Because I left the empty bottles…." Alice added.

"Where?" Jasper asked.

"Trashcan?" Alice said innocently.

"I'll start," Jasper said, "I choose Emmett,"

"Hit me with your best shot," Emmett sung.

"Dare or ultimate?"

"Tsk. U-L-T-I-M-A-T-E! Baby!"

"Is there something we should know about?" Both Rosalie and Alice asked with a smile.

"Nah Ally I belong to you and you only." Jasper whispered in her ear. "Anyhoo, Emmett I ultimately dare you to not…fuck…for three weeks."

"WHAT!" Yelled Rosalie and Emmett.

Everyone laughed at them both.

"Jasper, I'm your sister! C'mon!" Rosalie pleaded.

"No cock for you little sister."

"Oh you dirty bastard," Emmett growled, "My turn! Jasper! You and Alice have to act as if you've never known each other,"

"I didn't even choose Dare or ultimate dare."

"Too late, I chose it for you."

"Ugh! Jasper why'd you be mean to Emmett, you stupid idiot." Alice slapped him softly.

"Shit, I know." Jasper mumbled.

"Sooo…..I choose little innocent Bella," Alice playfully glared at Bella.

Bella became flushed in the face and looked back down into her book.

"Hmm, Bella….the ultimate dare for you is a new you."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Well…tight jeans….killer heels….lacey bras….now do you get it?"

"I have to dress like a hooker?"

"Pretty much but the good kind of hooker."

"Oh god."

"Really Alice! I got a great idea for Edward," Rosalie smiled, "You and Bella have to date…only in school…and you must become the most talked about…and you have to be marked as the perfect couple."

Edward and Bella stared at each other with wide-eyes.

"Rose…I…can't…" Bella said pathetically.

"And why not?"

"Edward doesn't—"

"I'm fine with it; it's only a dare….I guess besides it's not as bad as theirs." He whispered that last part.

"Okay…okay…fine…I have to be a hooker and be with Edward…?"

"Yep."

"Well everything has been a done deal, so it all starts tomorrow."

"Well, tonight will be the last time I can bag Rose." Emmett grumbled but smiled, "Tonight will be fun,"


End file.
